The Blossoms of a Cherry Tree
by Mirukarumi
Summary: My my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look! This ones late, I'll bet that when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all" A one-shot set after the 7th manga. Its bout how Razhel reacts to Alzeids secret.


**I had written this small one-shot a while back, after I read the 7th book I believe, but was unable to post it because there was no Dazzle section :( I was bumed. But then I found it while going through the Anime list and thought I would post it. I fixed some spelling errors, but left everything else. Because this is what I guessed after reading the 7th book, some of the information might be a little incorrect, but I just thought it was too cute!! **

**Disclaimer: Of course I dont own Dazzle, it would be awsome if it did :D.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_"My my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look! This ones late, and I'll bet that when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all" - Disney's Mulan_

Rahzel wondered for the millionth time why Alzeid was in such a weird mood. About five minutes ago he went into a rage about how she shouldn't care for a monster like him, just because she said she was worried and asked if he was okay. She could see now that something was seriously upsetting him.

He had never acted like this before. But ever since she met up with him and Baroqueheat in Vellnene he had been acting strange. This being just one of the many occurrences in which he flipped. And because he was usually so stoic and quiet, she knew something was terribly wrong.

So there Rahzel was, sitting on the floor just glaring at the wall in front of her when a shadow blocked out the light. She looked up to see the ever smiling Baroqueheat looming over her.

_Great,_ she thought, _just great._

"Oh well this day just keeps getting better and better." Rahzel said in obvious sarcasm. "Is there something you want Heat?"

Baroqueheat being who he was just shrugged and plopped down on the floor next to her, draping his arm over her slender shoulders in the process. Only when he was settled did he speak and it seemed that, unlike usual, he was picking his words carefully.

"I just wanted to talk," he said slowly. "I noticed you have been…very quiet lately. Is something bothering you?" He seemed sincere to Rahzel, so she graced him with an answer. Plus, he might know what's going on and she really wanted some information.

"Well," she started slowly, taking a big breath. "Ever since we have gotten back together, Alzeid has been acting…strange. And I don't know why he is acting this way." She paused to let Baroqueheat reply, when he didn't she continued. "And I know it's probably nothing, but it's scaring me."

Sheepishly she peeked a look at the guy sitting next to her and found he was looking at her with the weirdest expression on his gorgeous face.

Quickly she turned her head forward again and then Rahzel felt the body next to her shake in silent laughter. He was _laughing_ at her. How dare he! Here she was, telling him what was wrong with her and he was laughing at her.

Abruptly she jumped up; face flushed in anger, and began shouting at the prick.

"Don't laugh at me Baroqueheat! I was being serious. This is something that is really worrying me, and here you are laughing at me." She yelled in his stunned face. "God! You should have just left me alone on the first place! I don't want to talk to you anymore, so leave me alone!" With that she whorled around and made to leave but a hand grabbed her shoulder and kept her from moving.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Rahzel said in a dangerous voice.

A chuckle came from behind her and she stiffened. Her temper flared again.

"You misunderstood why I was laughing," Baroqueheat charmingly said. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself."

Rahzel turned around and gave him a skeptical look. "What do you mean?" "I was laughing at how stupid I was. I thought that I wouldn't have to tell you, but I guess I was mistaken. You have a right to know."

Now Rahzel was really confused. "What?" She asked cautiously.

Barpqueheat slumped to the floor and patted the space next to him absentmindedly. Deciding it was for the best Rahzel took a seat next on the hard floor and waited for him to speak.

A few minutes later he finally spoke. "I guess I better start from the beginning then. It's a long story, so get conferrable." When Rahzel leaned against him he continued.

"Do you know anything about the Somei Yashino Cherry Tree?" She couldn't help but laugh. Rahzel had recently had a discussion about that tree with her supposed "enemy."

"Yes, I know that the tree grows everywhere, but it can't bear fruit and the seeds never germinate. Only one existed to begin with and humans created them by hybridization. All the trees in the world come from a single tree, making them essentially all clones of each other – with exactly the same DNA."

Baroqueheat was surprised. He didn't think she would know anything about the tree, let alone all of it.

"Well, er, yes. That is right. So with that in mind, I will tell you the rest. And please don't interrupt until the end."

With a nod from Rahzel he continued.

"A while back, there was a group of scientists, lead by a man named Mr. Second. They experimented on humans and their DNA. The reason for their experiments was because they were trying to create a clone. A man-made person with the same DNA as a living person. There were...some issues and a woman named Natsume was killed by Second. He was then killed himself, but the no one knows who did it," Baroqueheat's eyes were hazy. He was in his past, a painful past. But Rahzel was getting impatient. "What does this have to do with Alzeid?"

He jumped slightly, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Well I was getting to it. Anyways, there was this boy and he was about 10 or so. We had wanted to make a powerful weapon, but the boy turned out to be a dud. So we made another clone, this one was strong and had very powerful magic," at the exasperated look Rahzel was giving him, he decided to get to the point. "Alzeid is a clone of that boy."

Rahzel was stunned. "Wh, what?" She gasped out. Not fully aware of Baroqueheats intense stare.

Alzeid is a…clone. There is no way. Rahzel didn't know what to say. For once in her life, she was speechless.

Images of a little white haired boy popped into her head. He was a spitting image of Alzeid. Same face, same snow white hair and the same blood red eyes. With a start she realized that he must be the boy.

The boy Alzeid was made to replace.

"You cannot think or treat Alzeid in a different way Rahzel," Baroqueheat said sternly. "The reason why he is acting the way he is, is because he is scared and thinks that when you find out you will act different to him. Does this affect the way you think about him at all Rahzel?" He asked her.

She didn't move for a minute, but then she shook her head no. "That dosnt change anything."

She still didn't say anything more so Baroqueheat got up to leave. He placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her. "I told you this because I know you can handle it."

With that he walked away.

Rahzel didn't move; she was still too shocked. Then she remembered something her 'enemy' Kiara had said to her.

_Flashback_

_Rahzel was sitting in the forest drinking tea and eating pastries when Kiara told her about the Somei Yoshino Cherry Tree. _

"_This kind of tree grows everywhere." He said, while taking a bite out of a scone topped with Natto jam._

"_Is that so? Then it must be a strong tree." Rahzel replied, smiling and taking a sip of her tea._

"_On the contrary, it's a very weak tree. This species was created by humans, by hybridization, and only one existed to begin with." He took a bite, swallowed and continued. "They don't bear fruit or make seeds. Even if they did, the seeds could never germinate. "_

_Rahzel was stunned. "Couldn't they breed another one?" She asked_

_With a small smile Kiara replied. "They tried, but failed. In order to grow more, they have to graft or grow cuttings. In other words, all the Somei Toshino Cherry Trees in the world come from a single tree. They're essentially clones – with exactly the same DNA."_

_He chuckled. "Nothing to nurture. Nothing to connect to. A thing that was made as a simple vessel of life. Don't you think that's…kind of eerie?"_

_Rahzel grew sad for a moment, but then smiled. "But you know…they still flower every year. Even if all they do is scatter their petals, their beauty makes my heart ache. I like them."_

_End flashback._

It didn't matter that Alzeid was a clone, he was still himself. He wasn't alone, and he was loved.

Image after image of Alzeid flashed through her mind's eye.

When she first met him, he was like ice. He didn't smile, or laugh. Nothing. It was sad. But little by little, she got to see glimpses of who was inside the icy exterior. She finally got to see the real Alzeid, the one who was hurting.

And he had grown on her. Even though they had promised to be companions, and part their separate ways when it came time. She grew attached to him and she knew that when the time came, she would be unable to let him go.

All the times he made her laugh. When he and Baroqueheat argued, fought and annoyed her. All the times when Alzeid made her happy and smile, those were Alzeid. Not that little boy or anyone else. He was himself, whether he was a clone or not.

And she didn't want him to leave. He was hurting, and he needed her help.

For some reason he thought that he didn't disserve to be happy or loved. And that was stupid. He was going to be loved whether he wanted to or not.

And she loved him, she really did. When she thought about what he must be going through, her heart tore painfully in two.

She would go see him.

With that, Rahzel jumped off the floor and sprinted to his room. Seeing the door closed, she lightly knocked. When no one answered she opened the door and looked in.

There was Alzeid and he was asleep fully clothed on his bed.

She turned around to leave, but thought better of it and stepped into the room.

The door closed silently behind her as she walked to where Alzeid was sleeping.

She thought about waking him to talk, but he just looked so peaceful. Like none of this had happened. A small smiled graced his lips and he looked happy.

She lowered herself to the floor and just looked at him, memorizing every detail of his face.

He was unbelievably gorgeous.

His white blond hair covered part of his face, and she reached up and carefully swept it back. It was so soft, like silk. His eyes were closed, but she knew when the sun hit them just right, they would shine blood red. His nose stood strong and proud- never broken. His high cheek bones and pale skin tone made him look godly.

She knew that the rest of his body was amazing too. Tall and lean. His torso was bunched with muscles and his shoulders and arms were strong.

He was breathing deeply in slumber and Rahzel didn't have to heart to wake him.

Instead she brought a hand up and touched his smooth, stone-like face.

She loved him dearly, but didn't think he returned her feelings.

She was too young, too naive.

She sighed and got up to leave. When she was almost at the door she stopped and turned around to get one more look at her angel. With another sigh she walked back, untied her boots and got onto the bed with him.

Stomach to stomach, her face in his chest, her left arm draped over his stomach and one of her legs intertwined with his.

He smelled wonderful. Crisp and clean, like fresh spring rain.

She sighed happily, this is where she wanted to be, and this is where she belonged.

"I know you can't hear me because you are asleep," she whispered. "But maybe you will hear me in your dreams."

His body twitched, but it was such a small movement that it went unnoticed by the girl spilling her heart.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't care if you are a clone, because to me, you aren't. You are you and no one else. The way you laugh, the way you smile and the way you make me feel all belong to you and only you. You aren't alone and unloved because I am here by your side and I love you. I, Rahzel, love you Alzeid, no matter what."

Happy she finally voiced her feelings, even if it was to an unconscious Alzeid, Rahzel could finally sleep. She was almost to the dreamland when an arm wrapped itself over her body and pulled her close against his chest, his heart beat pounded through her body. She felt him kiss her head and whisper something so quite she had to strain to hear it.

"I love you too."

"I know," she whispered back, before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep in her lovers' arms, with a blissful smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Review please!! **

**~Mirukarumi**

* * *


End file.
